Mati Lampu
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Gimana kalo Akatsuki kedapatan pemadaman bergilir? Warning Inside.


**Mati Lampu**

**Disclaimer : Cuma minjem karakternya doang, Naruto murni kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Abal, OOC, Garing, Semi-AU, Alur Kecepetan, Humor gak lucu, EYD gak karu-karuan, Typo yang disengaja.**

Di malam hari yang tenang… Di sebuah gua tua yang bobrok… Ada sebuah kelompok ninja gak jelas, bernama Akatsuki. Mereka seperti biasa, melakukan kegiatan gaje mereka.

Pein, sang leader nista mereka, sedang asyik-asyiknya browsing gambar xxx di laptop bututnya, Konan, gak jauh dari Pein, lagi bikin origami, Tobi, lagi ngemutin lolipopnya yang udah di pendem di celananya yang sudah seabad ga dicuci, (eeuuhh… jorok banget..).

Deidara, dia di kamarnya, lagi bikin patung tanah liat, berdua dengan Sasori yang lagi ngelapin boneka-bonekanya sampai bersih bersinar, pake s*nlight. Kakuzu yang lagi lovey-dovey ama duit-duitnya di kamar, sedangkan Hidan lagi semedi sambil nyalain kemenyan buat memuja Dewa Jashin yang Agung(Astagfirulloh). Kelakuan Hidan yang nista ini membuat author pengen narik dia ke masjid terdekat dan nyuruh seorang ustad buat ngerukyah dia.

Kisame, lagi mancing di bak kamar mandi(?), sedangkan Itachi masyik mengoleskan krim anti aging ke mukanya yang ganteng tapi sayangnya keriput, padahal author mau loh pas ditembak sama Itachi tanggal 30 Februari kemaren, tapi author tolak gara-gara dia lebih milih buat ke salon untuk perawatan muka keriputnya daripada nemenin author nonton ke bioskop #dilempar panci sama Itachi fc.

Zetsu, di kamarnya, sedang mengembangkan penelitiannya, agar tanaman venus flytrap miliknya tidak hanya bisa memakan serangga dan hewan kecil, namun juga bisa makan nasi, lauk-pauk, sayuran, buah-buahan dan minum susu(emang bisa yah?).

Namun semua itu berubah saat negara api menyerang (loh?)

Eh, salah ding. Maksudnya, namun, malam yang tenang itu berubah menjadi horror saat tiba-tiba listrik di gua butut itu mati. (emangnya ada gua butut? #dikeroyok)

"AAaaaa… Tidaakkk! (un!)"

"Anjr*t! Pelemnya belum selesai di download! Pake mati segala ni leptop!" teriak Pein frustasi.

"Jiah, origaminya belum selesai!"

"Woy! Siapa sih, yang matiin lampu neh!"

"Iya un! Nyalain sana un!"

"Heh, Ju. Lu belum bayar listrik ya!"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Kakuzu. Kaya'nya dia kabur deh.

"Sialan lu!" Hidan berusaha mengejar ninja bercadar itu, namun malang, dia malah nabrak tembok yang daritadi nangkring disitu.

"Anj*ng! Siapa sih, yang naro tembok disini!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang udah dihiasi benjolan sebesar telur angsa (?).

"Dasar dodol un!" kata Deidara yang lewat sambil bawa lilin. "Dari dulu tuh tembok udah ada di situ un!"

"An un, an un!" gerutunya. "Gua tau, banci ngondek!"

"Apa lu bilang?!" empat buah siku-siku muncul di kepala ninja cantik itu, "Katsu un!"

DDUUUAARR!

Malangnya nasibmu Hidan… Sudah nabrak tembok, di bom Deidara pula… ckckck…

Dan sekarang kita lihat Hidan sedang terkapar dengan sekujur tubuh yang gosong.

"Dasar taplak un! Huh!" Deidara pergi ke meja yang ditempati oleh Konan dan Pein yang bibirnya monyong 5 cm. Lalu menaruh lilin di tengah-tengah meja itu.

"Seperti mati lampu ya sayang~ Seperti mati lampu~" Datanglah Kisame yang lagi nyanyiin lagunya Nyasarudin yang di kepelesetin. "Emang mati lampu ya sayang~ Bagai ruangan tiada lampunya~" lanjutnya.

"Kis!" panggil Pein yang bibirnya udah jontor kaya' habis kesentok tawon. "Mentang-mentang mati lampu, lu jangan nyanyi lagu itu dong!"

"Suka-suka gua dong!" jawab Kisame kesel, gara-gara nyanyiannya diinterupsi oleh sang leader koplak. "Kalo gak suka, tutup aja kuping lu pake kertas origaminya Konan!"

"Enak aja!" sembur Konan pake kuah. "Jangan pake kertas origami gua dong! Nanti kotor kena kuping Pein yang congekan…"

"Bebeb Konan kok tega banget sih." Pein nangis kejer, sampai ngebasahin permen lollipop yang gak abis dimakan Tobi dari tadi.

"Huuwaaa! Senpai Jahat!" sekarang giliran Tobi yang nangis. Jadilah mereka berdua nangis-nangis gaje, menyebabkan Deidara, Konan dan Kisame sweatdrop.

"Asem ni tukang listrik!" Itachi dateng sambil ngebawa krim anti aging-nya, "Mati lampu kagak bilang-bilang dulu! Kalo dia bilang-bilang dulu kan gua bisa nyiapin enerji alternatip."

"Wah, keren lu Chi!" Sasori dateng sambil ngebawa kugutsu-kugutsunya yang belum selesai di lapin. "Enerji alternatip apaan emangnya?" Tau-tau si Zetsu nongol dari bawah tanah.

"PLTA." jawabnya singkat.

"Pembangkit listrik tenaga angin?"

"Bukan. Tebak lagi!"

"Pembangkit listrik tenaga air, un?"

"Bukan, ayo tebak lagi!"

"Aduh, emang apaan Chi! Kasitau gua dong!"

"Pembangkit listrik tenaga Amaterasu!"

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Terdengarlah suara jangkrik. Akatsuki minus Itachi + Kakuzu bengong. Emang kagak nyambung ye, tenaga listrik yang make amaterasu. Yang ada bukan jadi listrik tapi malah yang make jadi kepanggang.

Bai de wei, tuh jangkrik masuk darimana yah?

Udahlah, gak penting.

Sekarang Akatsuki minus Kakuzu sedang melakukan kegiatan gaje mereka masing-masing, ditemani lilin yang makin lama makin pendek.

"Senpai… Tobi bosan…"

"Iye ye. Mati lampu begini kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain.." Pein menyandarkan badannya di atas meja.

"Iye nih un!"

"Dei-chan~~~" panggil Sasori manja, membuat Deidara merinding.

"Kita main gelap-gelapan aja yuk di kamar~~"

"Ayuk. Asiikk un." Deidara dan Sasori pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka sambil berpegangan tangan dengan mesranya. Author pengen ngikutin, tapi takut kalo fic ini ganti jadi rate M, akhirnya author membiarkan dua sejolo itu. Sedangkan yang ditinggal cuman bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

Tak lama kemudian lilin pun habis. Tobi yang dari tadi nangis darah (?) menjadi takut dan melukin Konan yang masih sibuk ama origaminya. "Senpai~~ temenin Tobi pipis…" pinta Tobi manja.

"Pergi sendiri lu! Kan lu laki-laki!"

"Tobi anak baik takut ketemu hantu, senpai~~"

"Si Kakuz mana neh?! kagak nyala-nyala ni lampu?! Gue susul aja dah!" ujar Hidan lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun untung tak dapat diraih, Malang ada di Jawa Timur, Hidan kepeleset kugutsunya Saori, eh, Sasori sampai jatuh tertungging.

"Dasar Sasori gendeng! Kugutsu ditinggal begini!" Hidan mencoba berdiri, eh, malah kepeleset kertasnya Konan, membuatnya jatuh terguling sampai di depan pintu gua, (Emangnya gua ada pintunya yah?) Setelah dua kali jatuh tertungging dan terguling, dengan senyum tersungging dia pergi setelah kencing di pohon yang udah ditunggingin kucing.

Tak lama, 2 jam setelah kepergian Hidan, lampu pun kembali menyala, dan Hidan kembali dengan rasa puas yang tidak tertahankan, (Cieileh).

"Eh, udah balik lu Dan!" tegur Pein yang kembali asyik nonton pilem bo***.

"Iye, Ketua!"

"Si Kakuz mane?"

"Udah ane jual ke PLN, untuk ngebayar listrik yang udah 100 tahun kagak dibayar!"

"Lu kate dia barang lu jual segala!"

"Daripada dia ngejualin barang kita, mending dia aja yang dijual sekalian!"

"Bener juga ya?"

Dan apes memang nasib Kakuzu. Di PLN dia dijadiin mesin pembangkit listrik tenaga Kakuz, Sekaligus menjadi tukang cuci karyawan PLN. Malang sekali nasibmu kek…

.

Tamat

.

Ini aneh, tapi nyata..

Akhirnya Amel bikin fic humor, yei!

Walaupun agak abal dan aneh, sih. Apalagi endingnya. Huhuhu… Amel memang kagak bakat ngelawak… Amel coba ngelawak aja kagak ada yang ketawa… *pundung sambil korek korek hidung.

Apapun yang mau kalian bilang, minumnya teh botol S*sr*. (Loh, kok malah iklan ya?)

Maksudnya, Mind to Review? (wkwkwk)


End file.
